


Linger

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post Hogwarts, charmed trousers, drarry fluff, ministry function, threats of revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Draco charms Harry’s tuxedo pants tighter just as they have to leave for a Ministry function. Harry swears he’ll get revenge.This is dedicated to GeekMom13 for her unwavering support, friendship and crazy midnight chats, love you chicka xx





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45007827085/in/dateposted-public/)

“We’re going to be late if you don’t finish getting ready.” Harry scolded Draco, as he lay sprawled on their bed, quite obviously ogling his husband’s backside in his formal trousers as Harry stood at their dressing table tying his bow tie. It had taken Lucius months to teach Harry to tie the damn thing to his satisfaction.

"How do you feel, hmm? A little tight in the pants?" Draco drawled, finally getting up from the bed and strolling over to stand behind Harry, adjusting the tie slightly and wrapping his arms around his waist, tugging Harry backwards, so they were flush with each other, his chin resting on Harry’s shoulder.

“I know you’ve charmed them,” Harry accused, they were not this tight the last time he’d worn them, and Draco’s smirk told him he was correct.

“I need some reward to attending this ministry function with you,” Draco said nipping his way up Harry’s neck to whisper in his ear as he reached down and teasingly stroked his husband, through his suit trousers, which just got a whole lot tighter.

“I will get you back for this!” Harry threatened Draco in the mirror; of course, the blonde headed git just grinned and ignored him.

Later that night, after a full night of Draco’s teasing driving him to distraction, Harry collapsed beside his husband, both of them sweaty and exhausted, their harsh breathing filled their bedroom. Harry lazily drew random patterns on Draco’s back, letting his fingers linger over that magnificent backside.

“I told you I’d get revenge,” Harry said, kissing his husband’s shoulder. Draco turned to look at him and grinned.

“Why do you think I did it? Watching you in those tight pants all night was well worth attending the damn monotonous function.” Draco just grinned at Harry’s annoyed scowl. “Don’t worry the St Mungo’s ball is coming up; you can pay me back then.” At Harry’s smirk, Draco couldn’t wait to see just how his husband would get his revenge


End file.
